Lazer Team (movie)
Lazer Team is the first movie in the universe. It is followed by Lazer Team 2. Announcement and Fundraising Lazer Team was announced by Rooster Teeth in 2015 and funded on Indiegogo. It raised nearly $2.5 million out of a $650,000 goal. Campaign rewards included exclusive merchandise, roles in other Rooster Teeth productions, and a digital copy of the script. Plot Lazer Team opens by explaining that since the 1970s, the United States government has known of a coming extraterrestrial invasion and plans on using an alien device to stop this. They are beginning to train a champion, Adam, in the use of the suit of power in order to defeat an invasion by the hostile worg. In the present-day, we are introduced to our four protagonists. Anthony Hagan is a long-suffering cop assigned to traffic duty outside Milford stadium where the town's high school football team is playing, led by sixth-year senior Zach Spencer. Former player Herman Mendoza observes the game, and we also see water boy Woody Johnson on the sidelines. After the game, Hagan is antagonized by several DETIA officers, but is called away to a teen drinking party before he can pursue them. At this party, we meet Hagan's teenage daughter Mindy, who seems to have a soft spot for Zach. Hagan breaks up a fight between Zach and a rival player before removing Zach from the party. While driving Zach, Hagan sees illegal fireworks going off, and pulls over to find Herman and Woody. He orders them to stop, but Herman refuses and instead lights a massive firework called the Mama Gigante. This shoots down the alien ship carrying the suit of power. The four examine the ship and find the suit and, not knowing its true nature, put it on. The suit's functions immediately bond it to their bodies. DETIA arrives to find this, and immediately abducts the four and explains that the expected worg invasion is incoming in 5 days' time and that they must be trained to fight. Adam expresses bitterness at this, seeing as fighting with the suit was the thing he was trained to do. Training the team seems to result in failure, until DETIA decides to take a chance and try to cut the pieces off and rebond them to Adam. Meanwhile, four DETIA soldiers encounter worg technology and are affected by it. They pursue the team in silence. The team escapes the amputations and hides out in Hagan's ex-wife's cabin, where Zach calls Mindy, now under the control of the soldiers. She appears, pretends to seduce Zach, then tries to tear the particle acceleration gauntlet off of his arm. Woody captures her and Zach frees her from worg influence. The team and Mindy are then pursued by the possessed DETIA soldiers, who they fight off, to Milford High School. They defeat the possessed soldiers, then view a worldwide transmission from the worg declaring that they will defeat humanity in combat. Herman explains that when they were in high school Hagan was directly responsible for crippling him permanently, and cites this as why he does not want to fight, least of all alongside Hagan. Hagan, overcome by guilt, turns himself in to DETIA. The others escape. Adam, experiencing a change of heart, frees Hagan and asks him to gather the team to try and fight the worg at the location specified. Meanwhile, Zach is arrested trying to enter the location of the battle. Hagan recruits Woody and Herman back to the team, apologizing for his past mistakes and asking for a chance to make things right. Herman agrees. Adam and Hagan free Zach, and all five drive into the stadium together. It is at this juncture that they discover that the worg are not the true antagonists. Rather, the antarians, creators of the suit of power, are to blame, as they pit species against each other in death matches with the threat of loss meaning the destruction of their homeworld. Unable to back out, the team proceeds to fight the worg. The fight appears to be leaning towards their loss, but at the last minute Adam sacrifices himself to convince the worg champion to inadvertently demonstrate how to fire the most powerful weapon in the suit of power, the dark matter ray. The team and the worg both fire the dark matter ray at each other, creating a singularity which absorbs the worg and antarian ship and spectators, but leaves Earth- and the team- unharmed. As they leave the stadium, DETIA announces plans to send the team to space to further save Earth. Category:Movies